Son of a Glitch
by livelife-killzombies
Summary: Everyone has asked the question of how Vanellope became a glitch at least once. I certainly have, so here is the story of the transformation she goes through. From a princess to a glitch, here is her journey.
1. Relocation

Relocation

The sky was blue and the clouds, cotton candy pink, as Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz awoke from a deep and long slumber. Her eyes fluttered open as she greeted a new day and a new journey for herself and her kingdom of Sugar Rush. She pushed herself up in to a sitting position, still snuggled warmly in her pink blanket and yawned yet again. It seemed the little princess wasn't ready to start the new day quite yet. Her eyes drooped and sleepiness over took her. Just as she was about to drift off, a knock on her door brought her back. Princess Vanellope rubbed her eyes.

"Come in, door's open," the last words getting lifted by another yawn. A small green ball with floating hands and feet shuffled in, with a long list trailing behind him. He stopped just inside the room.

"Good morning, Princess," the droning voice coming from the little green ball lulled a part of Vanellope back in to her dreams, but she held on.

"I told you Sour Bill," another yawn. "Just call me Vanellope," she smiled sleepily, pulling her covers closer to her. Sour Bill just stared at her for a moment, seemingly indifferent to the princess's request before continuing his train of thought.

"We have much to do today before the arcade opens," Sour Bill cleared his throat and addressed the list, reading it in his boring fashion. "_As you know, our game has been relocated. Because of this relocation, we must complete this check list to make sure our game works properly_," the princess rolled her eyes, groaned and scooted herself back under her sheets. Sour Bill continued, "_please remember to make sure all racers are accounted for, as well as cars, mini games, and lastly, citizens..._" Vanellope mocked Sour Bill under her breath as he droned on, using her hand to act him out. She hadn't realized how long she'd been mimicking him until he paused.

"_Do you understand this checklist?_" Vanellope scrambled to sit up, before he could notice she wasn't listening and crossed her hands in her lap. She cleared her throat.

"Yes," Vanellope nodded, trying to sound as matter-of-factly as she could.

"Are you sure?" Sour Bill asked. The little princess crossed her arms on her chest, getting a bit defensive of her white lie.

"Yes!" She whined. "What makes you think I don't?" Sour Bill stared at her for a few moments, pondering his belief that she would get things done today.

"Okay..." he said, unsure of whether or not he had made the right choice in believing her. "Now get up. We have work to do, Princess." Vanellope groaned again and fell back on to the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, just do me a favor next time," Sour Bill sighed at her request.

"Yes?"

"Just call me Vanellope."


	2. A New Dress

A New Dress

Vanellope watched the door close as Sour Bill shut it on his way out. She sighed and stretched, then scratched herself all over, before throwing the covers aside and hopping out of bed. As her feet hit the cold floor, a small shiver was sent up her spine, and she quickly grabbed for her robe hanging off the headboard. She shuffled to her window, which overlooked all of Sugar Rush and stared out at the sun bathed land. She observed as a few of the candy people wallowed out of their homes and greeted their neighbors. She placed a longing hand on the glass, thinking about what life must be like for them. Was it hard? Or easy? Were they happy or sad? Or maybe they were angry that _she_ got the privilege to live in the castle while they were confined to their small, little gingerbread houses. She shook her head realizing that she was being vain, and turned away from the window.

A startlingly loud knock came to the door and the little princess jumped, then cautiously asked, "Who is it?"

"It's us~" came the three singsong voices of the royal dress makers, all in perfect unison. Vanellope's expression changed and her eyebrows furrowed as she groaned.

"Lovely..." She whispered sarcastically under her breath before perking up with fake enthusiasm and replying, "Come in! The door's open!"

Three lollipop girls walked in, one red, one yellow, and one green. Vanellope's fake smile widened.

"Cherry, Honey, Kiwi!" she called them all by name. "So good to see you again!" She reluctantly walked over to greet them.

"Good morning, Princess!" The three of them said. Vanellope felt a pang in her chest and her hands clenched momentarily before she got a hold of herself again.

"Please girls just call me, Vanello-"

"Oh, Princess!" Cherry cut her off.

"We have the greatest dress yet for you!" shouted Honey.

"You're going to _adore _it!" Kiwi finished. Vanellope flinched and flexed her hands, then clapped them together, saying through a gritted grin, "Awesome...!" The lollipop women exited the room, giggling like mad. Vanellope always felt bad accepting yet another of their creations because one thing she hated more than anything was wearing the awful dresses the three always made for her. Firstly, they were always so puffy and froo-froo, not her style at all, and secondly, how was she supposed to race in one of those? She waited anxiously to find out what awful thing they had in store for her.

Kiwi trotted in first, walking to Vanellope and standing behind her.

"Uh... What's going on?" The Princess asked as Kiwi placed her small hands over Vanellope's eyes.

"We want it to be as exciting for you as it is for us!" The green lollipop girl replied. Vanellope went along with it, crossing her arms and sighing. The squeaking noise of a mannequin's wheels filled the otherwise quiet room and soft giggles could be heard coming from Honey and Cherry. Kiwi excitedly nodded at Cherry, and Cherry nodded back, giving her the go to reveal the new dress.

"Okay, Princess," Kiwi chirped.

"It's Vanellope," she was getting quite annoyed with the whole situation. Kiwi ignored her once again and chimed, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay! One... Two..." and on three Kiwi uncovered Vanellope's eyes.

Hanging off the mannequin was the pinkest, puffiest, frilliest dress the little princess had ever seen. The skirt was all ruffles and pleats and littered with nonpareils and pink colored sugar. The top was long sleeved, high necked, and _very_ high collared and also littered with sparkling treats. But the icing on the cake wasn't the sprinkles or the massive amount of pink. It was the cape on the back of the waist, which doubled as a short train.

Vanellope stared in horrible awe at the atrocious garment that had been presented to her. The lollipop women watched, eagerly awaiting her response. When there was none, Honey perked up.

"So, what do you think, Princess?" The other two nodded in agreement. Vanellope's eye twitched and an awkward half smile appeared on her face.

"It's... uhm... It's... something else," Vanellope replied, still trying to gather her true thoughts on the outfit. Though her expression and response was rather dull, the three lollipop women seemed happy as could be.

"Oh, Princess Vanellope! You are going to look absolutely marvelous!" Cherry beamed, trotting over to pat Vanellope's hand. All the little princess could do was nod in shocked agreement.


	3. Turbo

Turbo

Turbo waited uneasily, in the shadows, as he watched the last of the characters in Game Central Station scurry in to their games. Opening time was approaching in less than ten minutes, and the arcade was normally always busy, especially on a Saturday. Most everyone at the arcade thought he had died and gone to the big video game heaven in the sky when his game was unplugged, but how very wrong were they? He was so very alive, and he had waited for the perfect moment to win back the attention of every child (and the occasional adult) that visited Litwak's Arcade.

Little did the other characters know, Turbo had been listening silently to conversation after conversation. Collecting the information he needed to successfully put on his next show, and today was the grand premiere. He smiled menacingly and pulled out an old napkin from Tapper's, looking it over. His smile widened and Turbo slinked out of the shadows. His pale, gray skin and disgustingly yellow teeth made him look like the walking dead as he hurried to his destination. Stopping at the opening to a tunnel, he looked around to make sure no one had seen, then skittered to the train leading to the game.

As Turbo cruised along the power chord, the smell of stale gasoline and cotton candy filled his nostrils. Lyrics of some cutesy song played in the background over and over, and by the time he had reached the rainbow bridge leading to his new home he couldn't help but smile and sing along.

"_S-U-G-A-R, jump in to your racing car, say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush."_

**Author's Note: **To those who have actually read my story, I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I just needed to have something showing Turbo actually entering in to Sugar Rush. We don't want any plot gaps! Anyway, thank you VERY kindly for reading my fiction. It really means so much3 Also, please leave feedback for any suggestions or ideas you may have for later chapters, I'd love to hear them! -K.B.


End file.
